Tarcrem
"Now, you'll understand once you see me again." Tarcrem's the leader of Team Servon, which happens to be one of the largest threats. As noted on the Servon page, she's extremely childish, and power hungry. Plot Being the ultimate "bad guy", Tarcrem's always overleveled, always opposing a challange. Until her actual form is revealed, she acts like a complete asshole. Teams First Battle: Skarmory 57 Second battle: Skarmory (Mega) 65, Steelix 60 Third Battle: Skarmory (Mega) 75, Steelix 70, Aggron 70 Fourth Battle and up: Skarmory (Mega) 80, Steelix (Mega) 75, Aggron (Mega) Lv.75 Team Servon Last Resort: ??? ?? After game, last battle: Skarmory (Mega) 90 Quotes *"Uh, right.. Of course. You're not intruding at all, I swear.. I'm just, here I guess, and I'm not fighting you, kid. It's bad for my back.." - First meeting *"Of course, I've failed in my life.. It's all gone. All of it, as with this, I'd like you to take what's left of what I have, of course, this is the end, my final defeat. My last words, are to you, and all I have left to say, is good job kid, you've kept me from completely destroying everything." - After final battle, before Tarcrem ultimately suicides. *"Pft, your win was just luck. Your lucky my skarmory can only carry one item.." - Defeat in battle *"Hah, not surprised that someone would fall to the great and powerful Tar, shattered into pieces, you will be if you don't get out of here soon enough, child." - Victory in battle *"Of course, of course. Of what wonders the world holds when your sick in the head, it holds no wonders, but, what pleasure would happen if oh, I don't know, it was all burning? Oh, what a wonderful idea. I'd love to be a machine and watch the world burn from the moon, imagine, all those screams of terror and dying hope, just imagine, the blood curdling screeches in pain, I'd love it, like I love being as sick as I am, Tar, you grand sick twisted immortal, you." - Talked to after battle *"Psst, kid, this is the type of moment I had right before I killed your father.." - When player is on low health *"Skarmory, let's get this over with.. Mega evolve and show your true potential, that way we can destroy this.. Incompetent child..." ~ Mega evolving her Pokemon *"Tst. Tst. Tst. You're forgetting that I'm not in my full potential yet." ~ One line text during her 'lab rant' before changing form. *"OH HELL YEAH, KID, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S COMING, DO YOU? LITTLE FOOLISH CHILDREN ARE ONE OF MY FAVORITE SNACKS! DEAR LORD, I LOVE CHILDREN WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT'S COMING!" ~ Her last line before becoming Ultima *"This is, one of those, plot twists, right? Or an unexpected turn of events..? Either way. I'm not going down to some.. Lowly.. Human... Child... WHO'S FATHER I'VE KILLED INBEFORE THEM!" Second Version exclusive lines *"Oh, high, yeah, I'm dead, I guess. Eh, don't you know about plot holes and cloning? That uh, exists in this world, right?" ~ One of her few lines *"LIke I wouldn't be involved in cloning myself, right?" Sprites-Note, these are only the basic recolors. Category:Bosses Category:Team Leaders Category:Antagonists